Keeper
by Top Kicker
Summary: Using his holo form, Optimus meets a young women who after a couple brief meetings, asks him out on a date. Confused and lonely, he begins to fraternize with her, only to come to his senses later and leaves her. It would be a typical break up if were not for the fact that she can't find any real evidence that he ever existed and goes looking for him. [OPxOC]
1. The Clerk

…

Chapter One

…

Optimus didn't go into Jasper often. In fact, for the proximity, he had hardly ever ventured into the small town. For as much as he appreciated earth and its beauty, he had to admit that the arid sea of dust that was Jasper was not very appealing. He didn't understand why the humans would choose to make a settlement here. There were no streams, nor rivers or lakes to admire. All the vegetation here had been planted by man, and still there was little and none of them impressive. In the stance stood the outlines of buttes, many of which looked like the one the Autobot hanger was based in, but still they held their distance from the town and were unable to be respected.

The stress of recent events led the Prime with the feeling of needing a breath of fresh air, so to speak. He had, of course, just regained his memories. He was confused by this. He had given Jack the Vector Sigma Key in thought that he was going to perish, and that Jack could in turn learn from the Primes of old to help the Autobots end the war after he was gone. Finding himself to still be alive was a surprise, but he needed time to think about it. The weight of his near death hung over his head like a dark cloud. He had come close the well of all sparks many times now, but this had been the first time he had been willing to accept it. What scared him now was not how close he had been to death, but how willing he had been to fall into it. In a sense it was like he almost wanted it.

He knew he would never give up. Not on the war, not on the people he cared for, but he felt he had nearly done just that. Yes, his sacrifice to end Unicron had been a vital one, but he almost felt too ready for it. It was a hard decision on his part, but once he had done it, it was as if a weight had been lifted from shoulders.

Optimus absent mindedly drove into the quiet town, thinking about his own troubling thoughts. His body and mind beat, he turned softy with road and watched as people went about their day, not knowing the dangers that loomed over them constantly. He yearned for his old life back on Cybertron, the life he would never have again. His planet, dead, his friends all gone, he knew he would never again just be a simple clerk at the Iacon Hall of Records.

He kept driving. He realized that anyone could look in his cab and see there was no driver so he turned on his holo form. The hologram was like him in many ways just as all the Autobots holo forms mimicked themselves. It looked like him from his short brown hair and trimmed beard to his blue jeans, high boots and dark leather jacket.

He paused, pulling over and letting the hologram out. This human version of himself could venture away from him, but not too far. He could at least walk around for a little and enjoy the town from the perspective of a human, maybe that would take his mind off things for a bit.

People walked with a calm and relaxed manner in and out of the town shops. Jasper was by no means large, but it wasn't quite small either. Its population was fair at about sixteen thousand people. The high school, where Jack, Miko and Raf went to, only held around fifteen hundred students. It was the only high school in the town. Optimus had never used his holo form like this before. He knew the others did when they were picking up their charges, but he himself had never bothered. He supposed they wouldn't find it very worthy of his time if he did. He was only doing this now because he had send the others to scout different quadrants, knowing they would not drive by anywhere near himself and see that he was taking time off. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he had important tasks at hand, yet, he felt that he needed a break. Or at least a moment to clear his thoughts.

A dog sniffed him as he walked past it and its owner, only to find that he had no sent and so the animal began to pull on its lead and bark at him with vigor and confusion. The owner tugged on its leash and away from him before profusely apologizing, claiming that it never usually acted like that. Optimus shook his head and stated that it was fine before going on his way. As he wandered down the block a bit, another person with a dog rounded the corner. Optimus paused, wanting to avoid another blunder. He took a quick turn into the store closest to him and shut the door, walking around to a large window to watch as the animal walked past.

"Afraid of dogs?" Someone asked from behind him.

He turned around and faced a woman who held in her arm a stack of books, arranged in size from large at the bottom to small at the top. She set the book down on the counter in front of her and grabbed the one on top.

"No," He said with hiatus. He wanted to leave again, to continue his absent strolling. "but they don't seem to like me." He continued to say anyways.

"Hmm." She hummed, taking the book in her hand and searching amongst the shelves on the wall, not looking at him. "You know," She said as she found the place she was looking for and reached up to place the book between two others. "they say dogs can sense a lot about a person."

"Like what?" Optimus inquired.

"Like if they are good or bad." She gave him a look. "Of course, I'm no judge of character myself, and you don't seem as bad as all their barking is about."

"Oh, you heard that?"

"The whole town heard that." She laughed. "What, are you carrying a steak in your pocket?"

Optimus didn't laugh at her joke like she did and she quieted down awkwardly. Giving a clearing cough from her throat, she continued to grab another book and find its place among the shelves. Optimus watched her for a moment before looking around at the rest of the store. It was obviously a book shop. There were a few people sitting at tables and reading while they sipped on their iced coffee or drank their cold tea. A couple customers still stood staring amongst the shelves in the back, looking for their perfect book. The shop was large, but its space was filled with books. The shop girl continued to return to the front desk for her books, placing them on various shelves. On the other side of the front room was another stand, though this one had a long counter top with assorted baked goods in a glass case and a barista behind it, waiting to make someone their order of drink.

He glanced back to the woman. She looked to be in her early thirties, not far off in the age scale from his own holo form. Her face was dotted with light freckles, and her hair was pinned up in a messily put together bun with little russet brown curls sticking out this way and that.

He found himself liking this place. It put him at a feeling of ease. Not like he could stay. He couldn't consume the food or drinks, nor could he pay for the books. He knew he needed to go, she wouldn't tolerate his loitering, yet the books drew him in. He had always had a yearning for knowledge his whole life, and this was a place just for that. He decided to fall into his wanting's and wander the store. The worst that could happen would be that the shop girl would potentially ask him to leave if he stayed to long without purchasing anything.

Optimus moved around the shelves, finding the history section. He grabbed the first book on the shelf and began to read it right there. He had made it about a quarter's way through before the girl rounded the shelves to meet him.

"I hope you realize you don't have to stand there all day. There are chairs you can sit in."

"My apologies." He coughed, closing the book and putting it back. "I seem to had gotten a bit lost in my readings."

"It's no trouble at all." She waved him off. "You can stand and read if you prefer that, I don't really care either way. You don't have to put the book back."

"I'm afraid I don't have any money on me. I feel like I would be robbing you if I stayed any longer." He excused himself with that and moved to leave.

"Look, I don't like to spread this around, but so long as you don't leave the shop with the book you don't have to pay for it." She bit her lip. "I mean, it's too bad for anyone reading the book to find that it's gone the next day because someone else bought it, but if you want you can stay and read all you like. You just seemed so into it, I'd hate to make you leave for not having a couple of dollars." She offered. Optimus blinked.

"Well, thank you very much." He nodded. The woman smiled before leaving the isle to go back to her work. Optimus hesitated for a moment. He'd already been there for a while, but instead of leaving just then he grabbed the book off the shelf again, found a table near the front to sit at, and finished the book. When he was done, he set it back on the shelf, thanked the woman, and left with no intentions of coming back.

…

Is anyone still in this fandom? I know it's been a few years since the show ended but I was just thinking about it again the other day and felt inspired to write a fanfiction. I think I'm going to keep this story's chapters short just so I don't feel stressed to fill them up all the time. I'll just let them have a natural feel to them, I don't want too much filler.

If you want a good feeling of the story, the official unofficial song of this story is "Home" by AlicebanD. Or well really the entire album is good.

Please tell me what you think of it so far, comments give me life when writing fanfics.


	2. Jen, Meet Ryan

. . .

Chapter Two

. . .

Despite himself, Optimus ventured back into the shop the very next day. It had been on his mind all of yesterday's evening and night. It was on his mind this morning and afternoon. He wanted to go back. He wanted that calm feeling again. He wanted to sit and read the timeless literature, surrounded by others doing just the same. The quiet conversations in the background, the coffee brewing in the air, it lured him back. Even the friendly clerk, who offered her wares free of charge to him. He was certain that after today he would not come again. This was his last time. She wouldn't let him back in again after this. The first time he had come in unaware he would need money, but today things had changed. He hadn't randomly walked into the shop today, but instead had sought it out purposefully.

The bell gave a small ring as he opened the door and he immediately felt at peace more.

The woman looked up from her post at the checkout and smiled at him. Her blue eyes, as bright as anyone's could be, shined a hello to him. Her beam was genuine, as if she were actually pleased to see the stranger again. He wouldn't know why, after all, he hadn't been a great conversationalist the previous day.

"Welcome back." She greeted.

"I feel the need to say that I am sorry, I have come again without any form of payment." He responded back with a flat tone. She seemed to falter a little at this, but she kept smiling none the less.

"No matter." She brushed it off. "What I told you yesterday still stands." She referred back to him being able to enjoy the books in the store so long as he didn't take them out. Optimus gave a nod to her nicety.

"Thank you." He said curtly before walking off to go and pick up the next book in the line of literature he had been browsing yesterday. While he paroozed his choices of reading, he found her once again amongst the shelves. She smiled at him. He had the feeling that she wanted to continue their conversation.

"Are you former army, if you don't mind my asking?"

Optimus didn't reply straight away, but answered with a curt, "Yes." He found her desire to talk to him odd. There were other customers in the store besides himself who by his definition would get along with her better off than him, yet he didn't see her having the same interest in them. "What made you guess that?" He engaged.

"Your speech. Its more formal than most." She told him before looking away to glance among the books. "We are not exactly known for military around here." She continued to search the shelves with her eyes. "Are you new to town?"

"Yes." He lied again.

"Ah! Here it is." She exclaimed, pulling a modest book from a lower shelf. She examined the cover for a moment. "You like history, don't you?" She had noticed his pick of book yesterday, and where he had headed today. Optimus only nodded once. "Then perhaps you will find this one interesting." She handed it to him. "It's the history of Jasper."

He looked at the older book. The bookstore was full of mostly new books, but he had seen that it didn't turn away used ones as well. This one was particularly weathered. Not in use, but just in its age.

"Thank you." He gave her a nod.

"It's no problem." The woman smiled. "My name is Jen by the way." She stuck out her hand to him. Optimus thought a moment, he thought about his past as Orion the data clerk as he studied the girl.

"Ryan." He took her hand in hid and shook.

. . .

Optimus didn't return for the next week. He wanted to, but feared being caught if he ventured out for too long each day. So suspicions would not arise, he worked from the base as well joining the others for some scouting missions. His thoughts about his near death hung darkly in the back of his mind, never ceasing to leave him unnerved. He not only thought about the store and its splendors, but the woman who worked there. He thought about her wanting to talk to him. Her interest in him left him wondering about her. He wanted to go back and talk to her. He didn't know what about, but he wanted to talk about nothing like they did before. He wanted to have a conversation where the fate of the world did not lie on their words.

Perhaps it was the casual nature of it all that kept pulling his mind to that place and to her. He wanted to ask one of the children about the store, to see if they had been there, but he knew that if he did he could never go again. It would mean the disapproval of his team. It would only add to their own stress to find he didn't want to be at the base, to find he was spending his time in a store of human literature.

The kids were all at the base currently, but their guardians were all out. Jack was frantically searching through his back pack before letting out an exasperated groan.

"Jeeze, what's with the seven winds over there." Miko commented on his loud sighing.

"I forgot my phone and I'm supposed to meet Eddy and Brad today. Since Arcee is out I need to tell them I can't come." The teenager sank down on the couch with a mighty flop.

"Oh look at mr 'I have friends outside of the Autobot base'," Miko mimicked Jack. The boy gave her a dirty look.

"Maybe Ratchet can drive you into town so you don't have to skip out on them?" Raf suggested, only to have said medic grumble a great and grumpy "Not a chance," from the computer monitors. The kids all pursed their faces.

"Looks like you're out of luck." Miko shrugged.

"Perhaps I could take you to see your friends, Jack." Optimus offered, all be it for selfish reasons.

"Oh um, thanks Optimus. Sure." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. None of them usually found themselves alone with the Prime, and the last time Jack came close to that was when the great Autobot leader bestowed upon him the Vector Sigma Key. Optimus sensed his nervousness but paid no mind to it. They all seemed to get a little awkward around him, as if the moment that he became a part of the conversation they were afraid of what to say next.

The Prime transformed and Jack climbed down the ladder case. Jack was perhaps used to sitting on the driver's side of most of the Autobots, and showed this by heading over to that door first, however, Optimus opened his passenger door instead. Jack swallowed, but followed his hint without complaint. Inside Optimus had his holo form on. Jack was startled by this when he first got in, but shook it off and got into his seat.

As they drove out the building the two remained silent. Jack would occasionally send a glance Optimus's way. He had never seen the hologram before. He hadn't even been sure before this moment that Optimus had one. Then he thought himself stupid for thinking that Optimus wouldn't have one.

"Is there something wrong?" Optimus inquired. He knew there wasn't, but it was his attempt to address the fact that Jack was trying his best not to stare at his human projection.

"No, no. I just, well, I've never seen your holo form." The boy swallowed.

"Does it surprise you?" Optimus gave him a glance with the hologram.

"No. Well, yes. I mean, I wasn't expecting it to look so . . . so young." The teenager allowed himself to really look at the hologram now. The image was only that of someone in their mid-thirties, he would guess thirty six or so.

Optimus hummed at this, again looking to Jack. This time Jack didn't look away. "War doesn't care for age, just for those who can fight." Was all his reply was. They remained silent all the way into town before Jack told him where to drop him off. The teen felt he understood a bit more now. He thought he knew why now that Optimus would give him the key, and he believed he gained a new understanding of the hardships a still young Optimus had to face when he was given the title of Prime. Yet at the same time, new questions arose. Jack knew that these questions might never be answered, at least not by the private mech.

"Thanks for the ride, Optimus. Can you tell Arcee that I won't be going back to base today, and that I'll meet her back at my house?" He asked. The hologram nodded back and with that, closed his door and drove away.

He parked near the store, exited to go in and read its books and see Jen again. He walked up to the doors, only to find the store closed for the day. He stood, staring at the darkness inside. He stayed there for what felt like forever before turning around and leaving. Perhaps it was for the best. Maybe his last visit really was his last. He was about to step back in his real form, when a familiar face caught his eye from across the street.

. . .

I really liked the relationship that Jack and Optimus had, but the show seemed to just sort of cut it short. I want to add more on that potentially in this story. I think that it shouldn't have just stopped after Jack brought back his memories. Anyhoo, this was a fun chapter. I'm trying to make Jen sort of shyly flirty (because let's be honest, OP is hot and everyone should try to flirt with him, much to his own confusion) hopefully that will come out more in the next chapter.

Review please! I'd love to hear your thoughts so far!


	3. Don't Touch the Coffee

. . .

Chapter Three

. . .

Optimus walked across the street, his better judgement screaming at him in the back of his head but he ignored himself. He found himself in front of a clothing shop. He didn't step inside, but he knew that Jen was in its confides. He took a step back and paused, shaking his head and wondered what he was doing. Looking around, he watched silently as people walked by, unsuspected of the fraud human among them. Their tranquility captivated him. The restaurant next door had set its tables outside and an elderly couple sat across each other, content without words. A child ran on the other side of the street, excited about a bird she saw and was trying to chase, her parents walking calmly behind. He knew he shouldn't be there. He should be back at the base, working to protect them, not walk among them. He was about to leave when he heard Jen's voice.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" She walked out of the shop. He turned around to face her.

"The book store was closed." He said.

"Yeah, I don't open it until twelve on weekends." She shrugged. In her hands she held a pair of sun glasses with the tag still on them. "I mean, I won't be there today anyways, I take weekends off for myself, but if you really want to read something just tell Earl that I said it was okay for you to hang around."

"Oh, no that's alright. Maybe I'll come by another time." He knew he needed to stop going there anyways. He decided this would be the last time he talked to Jen. He was about to say goodbye to her, but she roped him in again before he could.

"Do you have any other plans for the day?" She asked.

"No." He answered honestly.

"Well, would you like to get a coffee? With me I mean?" She asked the question in a fluster, cheeks flushed and eyes fluttering away and then to him a few times. Optimus blinked. Jack had told the 'bots about this one time before, where he was elaborating on different ways to ask out his crush, Sierra. Was this human interested in him as Jack was interested in the girl at his school?

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He furrowed his brows.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She became embarrassed with his question. "Yes I was, but I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, I just thought, well, I mean-" She struggled with her words as she had interpreted his confusion to mean he had turned her down.

"Oh um," He had a brief thought to finish it now, end what she thought they had and what even himself felt, but he didn't. "Yes, I would like to do that, get coffee."

"Really?" She smiled at him and then gave a post nervous laugh. "Alright, well, do you want to do that now, or . . ."

"Now is fine." He nodded.

"Okay." She said happily surprised.

They walked to a coffee shop a couple blocks away. Worried his hologram would start to loose connection as he sent it further and further away, he drove slowly around the vicinity, keeping his distance but never far enough away so that he was too far. He kept up with the flow of traffic instead of driving slowly, and drove around the same block multiple times before moving on to the next. No one seemed to notice this oddity, after all, many semi-trucks drove through Jasper as it was the only town for many miles off of the freeway next to it. This was a place for travelers to stop and get gas, eat food, and stay the night.

Jens interest in him had been obvious, and perhaps he had unknowing left hints for her to see that he felt the same way. Maybe it was that he refused to go if she wasn't going to be there today. He wasn't displeased that she enjoyed his company, but he just found it odd. For all the humans he knew and was around daily, he still felt he understood them very poorly, especially compared to the other members of his team. He decided that Jen could be good for him in this way, she could unwittingly teach him about her kind.

She was awfully pretty as far as he could tell. Her hair was down today and it swayed and flowed around her shoulders. She had on a floral dress, and a large purse for a bag. The sunglasses she had just bought made a nice addition to her look as well. Optimus wondered if she noticed he was wearing the same outfit as he had before, not that he could change it easily without scanning new items to create a code for it. Hers changed each time he saw her.

When they arrived at the coffee shop Optimus realized that he had made a mistake. The hologram couldn't touch liquid. The electrical charges that made up the hologram couldn't stand the great conductor that was water and it would begin to fritz if he came in contact with it.

"What do you want? My treat." She offered as she stared at the menu board above their heads.

"I shouldn't actually." He said.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no." He thought for a brief moment for an excuse. "Dietary restrictions." Was what he came up with.

"Oh, are you sure? Is there anything you can have?" He could tell she was uncomfortable with the situation.

"It's fine, really." He reassured her. Jen seemed worried for a moment, as if he was refusing her again, but then accepted his answer and ordered something for herself instead. They sat down at a window seat. He parked his real self just outside on the opposite side of street and a little further up so he was out of view from her.

"So, Ryan, what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I drive a semi." He figured that if he mentioned it now it wouldn't seem odd to her to see him get in its cab.

"Oh, is that why I didn't see you all this last week?"

"Yes. It was an out of state job." He answered.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's taken me many places."

"Military man, truck driver, history enthusiast. You certainly are well rounded." She laughed. "Can I ask what you did in the army?"

"I'm afraid not." He decided it was best not to go into that.

"That's alright." She nodded her head understandingly. "I'm not a fan of war anyways."

"Neither am I." He said.

Their date continued with more small talk as such. The guilt of it nagged in the back of his mind, but he continued to ignore it. This was good for him. He missed doing things like this on Cybertron. Jen was charming in her own way. Her nervous smile and small laugh was nice to look at and to listen to. There was no mortal danger here, only life. They talked about books for most of it. She kept suggesting different historical literature for him. He was impressed at how much she knew.

"I've read just about every book in that store." She commented at one point.

"Before I enlisted in the military I actually worked as an archivist." He offered her a true aspect of his life.

"Really?" She seemed impressed. "Explains the love of history. But why not go back to that?"

"I would like to, but I probably won't be able to go back to it." He looked out the window and at a passing car. Jen followed her eyes, but didn't see what he was looking at with his far away stare so she looked back to him and didn't ask more about it.

"What about you? Have you always been at the book store?" He flipped the questions on her.

"No. I opened it a few years ago. Before that I was just doing odd jobs where ever I could find work. Nothing interesting."

Soon they had been in the café for an hour and decided to leave. Jen wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to him.

"Here, in case you want to do this again." She smiled. "I had fun."

"As did I." He took the note from her.

As she walked away Optimus stared at the paper with the numbers written neatly on it and wondered what he was doing.

. . .

I figured I try to make this like a really normal relationship from Jen's perspective. Nothing odd, just another person she's dated. The only odd part is Optimus's thoughts on it. I read all these fanfics (that I love) where Optimus meets someone and they know each other for a long time before things start get moving, but if I figure, if he were human then why not just start it with a normal date? Seems reasonable to me. I don't know, give me your thoughts on it.


	4. Ice Tea

. . .

Chapter Four

. . .

Ryan was the only thing on Jennifer's mind for the next few days. She had been apprehensive about asking him out, but their short and unexpected date had gone well. Better than other dates she had been on, but not the best. She got the feeling that he mutually liked her, perhaps not in the way she was interested in him, but at least he liked her. She had been with plenty of men in her past, but there was something unusual about Ryan. He spoke very little and was never the first to engage a conversation. She hadn't even seem him smile yet. Written on paper all these qualities would make him out to seem like a very unlikable person, yet, his spoken words were warm when he talked, and his eyes sincere. Rigid though he was, he was still someone Jennifer found herself attracted to.

As she sat on the back porch of her friend's house he was still on her mind. She leaned her elbows on the small patio table, a shadow cast over from the umbrella overhead. A woman came out of the house holding two ice teas, setting on in front of Jennifer and then sitting across from where she sat.

"So, what you been up to on these fine, sweltering days?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh you know, it's a race everyday between packing lunches for Johnathan and Noah." She referred to her son and husband respectively. "I don't know what's tougher, preschool or law. Between the two of them when they come home it's hard to tell." She gave a laugh.

"Lucy, Noah can make his own lunch." Jennifer gave her friend a look.

"It's called a joke." Lucy rolled her eyes. "You think I would actually baby him like that? Ha! I already have one baby to take care of and that's plenty."

"Good. I got worried for a moment there."

"No but seriously, my days are full of nothing now. I actually can't wait to start working again." Lucy leaned back in her chair. "I start up again next week. What about you? Is your life just as exciting as mine?"

"Same old." Jennifer shrugged. "I went on a date on Saturday."

"Now there's some news." Lucy grinned. "How'd it go? Who was it with?"

"Well, I think it went okay? I don't know. I met him last week in the book shop. He's an odd guy."

"Odd how?"

"He's really serious. Like, I don't think I've ever met someone so humorless."

"Oh." Lucy made a face.

"No, no don't make that face." Jennifer shook her head. "He's not bad. He's really nice actually. I can't tell if he was really into the date though."

"What, it wasn't his idea?"

"No I asked him. It was sort of random. He doesn't seem like a random guy, he seemed really surprised."

Lucy laughed at her now.

"What?" Jennifer slumped.

"You've always been too forward. You always chase men away with that. You have to tease them a little."

"I'm no good at that." Jennifer huffed, taking a sip of her cold tea. They both paused for a few moments, neither saying anything as they enjoyed their drinks.

"Is he cute?" Lucy broke the silence.

"Oh my god he might just be the most handsome person I've ever seen." They both laughed now.

"What's his name?" Lucy asked.

"Ryan. He's ex-military."

"Oh that does sound hot."

"And get this, he used to be an archivist."

"Say no more, he was made for you." They laughed again.

"Okay, lunch break over. I need to go back to the shop." Jennifer got up. "Have fun here in boring town."

"Until next week." Lucy raised her tea.

"Until next week." Jennifer repeated before she turned around to leave.

The shop was slow moving when she got back to it, but she found none other than Ryan sitting at the window side table reading the rest of the book on Jaspters history.

"Ryan." She smiled at him, her cheeks flushing instantly upon seeing him. He looked up. Shutting the book he got up and walked over to her.

"I thought I would drop by instead of calling, I hope that's okay." He greeted her.

"Better than." Jennifer laughed lightly. He still didn't smile, but he seemed happy none the less.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Do you have anything in mind?"

"There is a meteor shower tonight."

"Oh, actual night." She blinked in surprised. She thought he had meant evening. "No matter, its fine." She shook her head. "What time is it at?"

"It starts at three, is that fine with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Should I meet you there?"

"I can pick you up." He offered.

"Okay, I live on Twelfth Street. The white house on the corner. If you have any troubles finding it just give me a call, okay?"

After they agreed to their second date, he left. Jen was feeling optimistic about the upcoming night. 'Ryan' felt as if he had just willingly dug his grave even deeper.

. . .

Sort of a filler chapter, just to get a perspective of Jens take on everything. Also, is anyone actually reading this?


	5. Bullets in the Sky

Before I get to the story, I want to answer SunnySides question about me moving the story to M. I was reading the rules for rating levels and I found that since I plan on having some vulgar language in parts of the story (not often) and even some violence later I should rate it appropriately. FFN doesn't allow certain content, but if you PM me I will give you my tumblr where I also post this story and will have slightly different nature in what I write. I also post drawings on my tumblr as well, so that's just this stories added bonus.

. . .

Chapter Five

. . .

Jennifer yawned. She fought her sleep with coffee. And then another one. And then one more.

A knock at the door make her jump up and rush over. She paused at the entrance, fixing her shirt before opening the door and smiling up at the familiar face of Ryan.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"More asleep than not but I'm ready." She joked. Grabbing her keys off of the small table near the door, she stepped outside and locked her door. The chilled night air made her tug her coat tighter around her waist. Ryan led her to the street, where he opened the door of a semi-truck. Jennifer stopped.

"Umm." She frowned, confused. "I mean, I knew you drive trucks for a living," Her brow furrowed.

"I own my truck." He corrected her. "But in consequence, I don't have another car."

"Oh, okay." She nodded in understanding. She had heard of some people buying their own semi's and taking commissioned hauling's from wherever they could find work. "I've never been in a semi before." She smiled, up for the adventure. As she got in she found the seat was warm. The whole truck was warm. Ryan reached up and shut the door for her before going to the driver's side and climbing in.

"I'm sorry if this is odd."

"No its fine. Exciting actually."

Optimus started his engine and began to drive slowly. He hadn't originally wanted her to see his alt form, but he knew that they couldn't go anywhere without following his hologram anyways, so long term it would be better if he didn't follow her, but transported her himself. A truck following them in the middle of the night would probably cause panic for the woman.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" He asked, looking at her with his hologram self.

"Not at all."

He dialed the station so that a soft classical music poured through the empty space. He kept it quiet, but loud enough to enjoy.

"Classical huh?" She smiled at him while also scrunching her brows. "You don't look like the type, but it fits."

"Are you a fan?" He asked.

"I like most music, classical included." She glanced at the dash board. She had never seen a truck like this. Of course, she'd never been in one, but from what she imagined they wouldn't be like this one. It was very well kept, nothing to clutter it all. The buttons all glowed a soft blue. Her gaze shifted to the steering wheel, wondering what its make was. She frowned, not recognizing the emblem.

"What company is that?" She asked.

"A private cooperation." His answer was vague and she got a strange feeling about it but didn't press him for how he got the truck.

"Well, it's nice." She looked around. "I like the seat warmer."

Jennifer yawned. She was so tired, she didn't know what she was thinking when she agreed to go out this late with him. Okay well she knew what she was thinking, she was thinking that she couldn't believe he asked her out for a second date and there was no way in hell she was going to mess that up. Her eyes began to close, but then she shot her eyes open forcefully.

"Everything okay?" Ryan glimpsed at her.

"Just tired." She sniffed.

"Well we won't be at the spot for a little ways, why don't you sleep? I'll wake you up when we get there."

"I don't know, shady guy in a shady truck taking me to an unknown location?" She chuckled gently. "Sounds like a dream." She closed her eyes.

Sleep came easily to Jennifer. The warmth of the cab and its seat lulled her into her dreams, and the rumble of the engine soothed away all other disruptive sounds. The interior lights seemed to dim for her, as if they knew she was trying to rest. She didn't want to give up the comfort when Ryan first woke her up, but did so anyways. The area was as dark as could be. There was no moon in the sky, only the stars. They were far from Jasper now, far enough that its light didn't disturb the natural glow of the sky. The Milky Way was breath taking in this far part of the desert. A few shooting stars were already beginning to pass and Jennifer stood in wonder at them.

She didn't notice that Ryan had climbed on top of the hood of the truck, but suddenly he was reaching his hand down to her. Jennifer placed her hand in his and let him pull her up with what seemed to be no effort on his part. The truck was warm, and felt good compared to the cold of the open night around them. Jennifer laid down, leaning on the windshield and Ryan did the same and together they looked up into the sky.

Nothing happened for a while and they sat in content silence, waiting. When the shower started, it was as if it came in a sudden and large wave across the sky. The heavens danced with bullets and Jennifer didn't want to look away for a second. She didn't even want to blink. Then she looked at Ryan and didn't feel tired. She didn't want to feel tired. She just wanted to keep looking at him. He turned his head to her and they stared at each other. Their eyes locked, their minds in two very different places. He still didn't smile, but that was fine, she could see he was content.

Had this been any other date with anyone else she might have kissed him in this moment, but she didn't. Something told her not to, it didn't feel right. _He_ didn't seem ready. Jennifer knew she was a forward person, but a little imaginary voice told her to take it easy with this one. Instead of leaning in, she offered him her hand. It was a simple gesture and he took a few moments to process it before actually accepting it. She smiled at him before looking back to the stars and enjoying it all.

Jennifer was unaware of unauthenticity of the person next to her, was unaware of the truck beneath her that was the real object of her affections. Optimus stared at her through the eyes of Ryan, feeling guilt, but also feeling happiness. His joy is what allowed him to keep the lie up. He needed this. He was always so selfless, he deserved this.

"Do you ever think about the stars?" Jennifer asked quietly, her voice hushed as if she were trying to listen to the sky itself. Ryan tuned his head, studying her for a moment.

"How so?"

"Any way, I suppose." She said dream like. "I like to imagine distant worlds with all sorts of people on them, going about their lives just like we do here, and they look at the stars at night and wonder about people like us."

Optimus thought for a second. He never had to wonder about that question for himself. It had been a widely known fact on Cybertron that there was other life. They had travelled to other worlds for many millennia. They studied forming ecosystems, and met with other developed cultures. They themselves were the mightiest and most advanced beings they knew of, and they prided themselves on their vast knowledge of the universe. Optimus knew the humans were still too young of a species to have these intergalactic interactions with other planets, it's why he did his best to keep his team from revealing themselves to this planet. He didn't feel like they were ready for them.

The look on Jennifer's face told him she was ready.

"I think they're probably doing just that."

. . .

Sorry for such short chapters, but it's really the only way I can post ever day to every other day. I figure quality over quantity with this story. I love long chapters in other stories, but sometimes it gets a bit hard to read them because if a chapter is twenty pages long then I stop in middle and lose my place. At least with this fic you won't have that problem.


	6. One Month Down

. . .

Chapter Six

. . .

Optimus thought about Jen as they walked back into the base from yet another brutal battle with the Decepticons. They had seen each other two more times since their night under the shooting stars and he was finding himself day dreaming about her more and more often. The wound on his side was a reminder about what he was really supposed to be doing. The energon leaked out of the slash, through his digits that were clamped over it as if that would help anything. Fortunately the others came out better than him, but that was only because he had fought twice as hard to keep them safe.

"Energon raids are becoming more dangerous." Ratchet commented as he sat his friend down. "We need to find our own source instead of mooching off of Decepticon finds."

Optimus kept his mouth guard on as Ratchet prodded at his wound. The pain as extraordinary, but it was far from the worst injury he had revived in his time. Still though, he didn't need the others to see the way he ground his denta together as their medic burned his chords to stop the heavy flow from leaking anymore.

"At the very least you need to stop using yourself as a living shield while the others go thieving about." Ratchet snarked as he applied a metal alloy over the wound. "There, that should do it." Optimus sheathed his mask now, but the pain was still there. "Leave that be for a few days. Don't do anything strenuous. That includes transforming." He advised.

"Well at least we won't be needing to do another raid for a while. We got quite the load with that one." Bulkhead remarked as he passed by, carrying a stack of fresh energon cubes to put in storage.

Optimus stood up. He had a date with Jen tonight. He had heard of what humans liked to call their, 'one month anniversary' and today would be theirs. He didn't want to miss it, Jen had seemed excited go out with him. He thought back to how excited she had been.

"Oh, maybe we should go to Roses Garden, I hear that it's nice there." She had suggested to him.

"I have a better idea." He had given her a look.

"What?"

"Let's keep it a surprise." He watched as she rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Fine, a surprise it will be."

Optimus sighed as he walked out of the medical bay. He wondered how long he could keep up his charade with Jen. He couldn't do anything traditionally human with her anyhow. He couldn't eat food, or drink coffee or wine with her. He couldn't pay for anything, he held no currency. He couldn't always be there for her, like he was now, stuck at base with a fresh injury. He went to his room and sat on his berth, troubled by his thoughts of the human girl.

He turned on his hologram and walked it over to the side of his berth and under it, picking up the hidden treasure under it. He had made it with the hologram so it would be small enough for her. It was a necklace with a shard of raw energon that he had rounded into a gem stone. He had stretched copper around it so it would hang from a chain he had also made meticulously. Optimus didn't see the value of it, but he had remembered one talk he had overheard between Fowler and June about a necklace she wore one day to the base. Fowler had complimented it and she said it had been a gift. It was the only gift Optimus could think to give Jen. The energon shard inside was such a trace amount, it wouldn't be picked up by any radars.

He held it for a moments more, staring at the necklace. He knew that if he wanted to continue to see her he couldn't miss tonight. He had actually began to feel excited but then looked over to his real self and he was reminded that this was all fake. He was seeing himself now from the perspective that she would see him if she ever would. He frowned, handing himself the small necklace before turning off his hologram. She stared at the tiny jewelry in his servo before putting it in his sub space. It didn't matter, she would never see his true self.

Optimus waited in his room until dusk where he slipped out and into the commons. Ratchet was, for once, nowhere to be seen. The only there were the children. He glanced at them for a few moments but they took no notice to him. He felt like a teenager sneaking out while grounded as he walked as quietly as he could past them. He was almost to the exist when he heard a cough and turned around to see Jack Miko and Raf staring at him.

"Where are you off to? You're under house arrest per doctors' orders." Miko had a grin on her face.

"I am going on patrol." He replied as cool as ever. Jack frowned.

"Um, Optimus, I mean, I know you like to do that but maybe you should listen to Ratchet with this one. That looked like a bad injury." The teenager said without trying to disrespect him.

"I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, but I will be fine." Optimus reassured the humans. They all gave each other a look.

"You know, it's okay for everyone to take a break once and a while. Even you." Raf said shyly. Optimus didn't reply at first. If only they knew that was what he was just off to do.

"Your comment is noted." He said before turning back around and transforming. It was painful to do so, and for a moment he was worried the injury would open back up, but it didn't and so he drove off.

By the time he arrived to Jasper he was in more pain than he realized. He was beginning to regret his decision, was about to turn back around, but he found himself in front of Jens house. He turned on the hologram, but it turned off immediately. He tried again and it fritzed, its particles jumping about before disappearing completely. He couldn't focus on keeping it in one place. Jen had noticed him drive up and came out her house, wearing a blue dress and heels. She walked up to the truck but slowed her place when Ryan didn't get out. She stared at the truck, moving slowly around its front and to the driver's side.

"Ryan?" She placed a light hand on the grill.

"Sorry," He said from behind her with a cough and she jumped and turned around. "I was just checking the back." He glanced at the semi before looking back to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "You seem a little pale."

Optimus didn't know how to cover up his appearance without her worrying. His hologram reflected what his current state was, wound and all. It had been programmed like this to create a better connection to the humans and showing them how they could most realistically be represented. He was regretting this feature right now seeing that it meant it would also show his wound, not like he planned on having her see it.

"I'm fine." He assured her. He looked back to his real self. He didn't think he should drive anymore. "No, I'm not." He sighed. "I shouldn't go anywhere tonight, but I didn't want to cancel."

"If you aren't feeling well then I don't mind if you have to leave," She took hold of his arm and held on gently. "Really, if you are sick you should go rest."

"Wait," He said, stepping back into the truck and grabbing the necklace before coming back out. "Here." He gave it to her. Jens mouth hung open as she took hold of the jewelry.

"Oh my, Ryan this is too much," She said, looking at him. He said nothing and watched as she looked back at it. "It's practically glowing." She whispered. "No wait," She squinted. "It is glowing." She looked back up at him, noticing it was the same color as his eyes. The swirling rock inside was like nothing she had ever seen before. She couldn't believe that he would give it to her. "Where did you get this?"

Ryan took it from her hands and began to clip it around her neck. "I made it." He answered.

"No." Her eyes widened. "Really? Oh it really is too much." She said.

"It's not." He replied as he finished placing it on her, but he didn't step back. They gazed at each other for what seemed forever. Jen leaned a little more, wanting to be closer, but he suddenly became rigid and she stopped and moved back a little. She looked away for a moment but then flickered her eyes back to him.

"Give me a call, okay?" She said, and with that, they let go of each other.

. . .

Tell me what you think of the story so far! Also if you have anything you want to see, tell me that too! Any cute interactions and whatnot. For the most part this is a pretty fluff filled story so if you have any requests don't hold back.


	7. The Odd One

. . .

Chapter Seven

. . .

"Were you born here?" Ryan broke their silence as he took a moment to look up from his book. Jennifer glanced over at him from where she stood at the counter. She herself had been reading a book while she waited for customers to come up once they knew what they wanted to buy, but today was a slow day.

"No actually, I'm from Oregon." She place a book mark to hold her place and shut her book, walking over to him with it in her hand and sitting down next to him in a chair at the same table. He was the only one in the store besides herself at the moment.

"You've lived here long though, right?" He continued to inquire.

"Yes. My mom moved out here after she and dad divorced. I lived here and visited dad in the summers. Same with Brad."

"Brad?"

"My brother."

"I didn't know you had one." Ryan blinked.

"I don't see him often. He moved to Oregon permanently a couple years back."

"Do you mind if I ask why he went back and you stayed here?" He asked.

She shifted so that her right leg was crossing her left. "Mom passed first, cancer." She said vaguely. He could tell she didn't really want to go into the details and felt bad for asking. "I was already out of the house through, but Brad was sixteen so he went to go live with dad. And that's it really. I stayed here, and he stayed there."

"How long have you had your shop?" He changed the subject.

"Oh, I bought the building just about five years ago. I was twenty nine at the time and didn't know what to with my life. I still don't." She laughed a little.

"You give the appearance of knowing what you are doing." He said humorously. Jennifer huffed good heartedly.

"So do you."

They became silent for a moment, staring at each other fondly before the bell of door give a small ring as someone walked in. Jennifer stood up to go back to the counter. She smiled at the customer, who happened to be a regular of the book store.

"Good afternoon, June." She greeted the older woman. Optimus froze in his seat. He dared a glance behind him just to see if it was really who he thought it was, and found that indeed it was.

"Afternoon Jennifer." The woman smiled back. "I came by to donate some old books of Jacks. He finally started cleaning out his room." She rolled her eyes as she set the box down on the counter. Optimus had Ryan stand up, he was going to try to leave quietly so that June wouldn't see him. She hadn't seen his holo form before but he didn't want to take any chances, and perhaps she hadn't noticed his real self parked outside, but if she were to when she walked back out then questions would start to arise. He was just by the door when Jennifer called out to him.

"Hey now, you're not going to leave without saying goodbye are you now?" She said teasingly. He stopped, turning around. She and June were taking the books out the box. June gave him a glance, and then a stare. He opened his mouth a little but then closed it. She might not recognize him, but she would most certainly recognize his voice. Instead he walked over to Jennifer and placed his arm delicately around her waist in a sort of side hug. Jennifer blushed profusely at this, as they had rarely been so close.

"Oh um," She coughed a little, trying to control her color. "June, this is Ryan." She introduced the two. June held out her hand and Ryan let go of Jennifer. He stretched out his right hand and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you Ryan." She smiled. He only have a curt nod in turn. He turned to look at Jennifer who gave him a raised brow.

"Okay fine, get out of here, go do whatever it is you need to do." Give him a soft shove to the door. He took this opportunity immediately.

"So . . . ?" June turned to Jennifer once he was gone. "New boyfriend?"

"Oh well, I wouldn't call him that." Jennifer blushed even more. "We've just been dating for a little while now." June gave her a knowing look.

"Well he seems nice. Quiet though." She commented.

"He's the nicest person I've ever met. A bit odd, but really just good hearted."

"There was something familiar about him though." June hummed.

"I don't really know where else in town you'd find him." Jennifer shrugged.

"Maybe I met him before in his work place, what does he do?" She suggested.

"He drives a truck, don't think there is much chance in you seeing him there." Jennifer laughed.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, big red and blue thing. Though you what's even funnier about it?" Jennifer leaned on the counter and squinted slightly. "I've never even seen it with a load hooked up to it."

"That is odd." June said.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, really." The younger woman straightened back up and looked down at the books before her. "But he gets really vague about his work."

"Do you feel any red flags coming up?" June asked concerned.

"No not really. I just find it odd is all. He works on commission, so guess there really is no definition to his work."

"Commission?" June gave her a sideways glance.

"Yeah, he doesn't work for a company, it's his truck." She said as she began to stack the books on the shelf behind her to be priced and shelved later. "And the funniest part is I've never even seen a model like it. I think it's a custom."

June looked at Jennifer and began to get a strange feeling. "That is strange." She said slowly.

"Yeah, I don't recognize the make at all." June began to feel even worse about where this conversation was going. She stopped sorting the books entirely. "The emblem is like a face? Square and edgy. You ever seen anything like that?" She asked innocently, turning to look at June. She frowned the moment she saw her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, no." She shook her head. "I just realized I have to be somewhere."

"Oh well, thanks for the books." Jennifer smiled.

"Of course." She nodded before turning and walking out.

June marched to car and started the engine forcefully. As she drove to the Autobot base she was for a lack of better words, pissed.

. . .

I thought I'd add a little stress to the story.

Review please! Let me know if you like it or not so far!


End file.
